I See You
by KuroniAkuma
Summary: Melati is a blind young woman who lives together with her lynx, when she stumbles upon an adjuchas Grimmjow, her life is about to turn around. What will Soul Society do when they find out about the panther close to a powerfull weapon. GrimmXOC
1. Chapter 1: I feel You

**A/N**

**First time I'm making a fanfic with Grimmy in it, I'm trying to make a lemon later on, but since I never made one in my life before, I have a habit of stalling the whole thing, so pls be patient ^^, all in all enjoy and tell me what you think about it.**

**I feel you**

_How long has it been? How long have I been here, wondering when I will be able to see? The only thing I am able to see, are the souls and weird monsters, who are hunting the souls down. When I was little an accident stole away my eyesight. Not only did it took away my eyesight, it also took away my closest family, the only I had. I hoped that since they are all gone now, I would be able to find them, as souls. Though luck isn't on my side. _

Akemi Melati is a 20-year old girl, ever since birth, fate decided the fate of seeing spirits and souls to the young woman. However, even with the blessing, for Melati it didn't last long, after a car accident took away her most precious family member, along with her eyes. Now she lives in Karakura town, hoping to find her family along the souls who are wandering. Together with the lynx, Manami, she lives, she searches, she hopes for the family future.

"Manami, here girl, let's go out for a walk, maybe Ichigo knows something new, if he doesn't we'll go persuade Urahara-san, what do you say?" Smiling Melati waits for the big cat to arrive. The soft growls let her know Manami was excited to tease the orange head once more.

Melati laughed. "You bad girl, trying to tease Ichigo every time we see him, huh, you like him don't you?" Melati teased.

Manami pushed Melati forward, not taking the joke of her master. Gently she keeps on pushing, guiding Melati to the front door, helping her with her shoes and her bag. Melati petted her guardian when she was all finished.

"Let's go!"

Spring, the falling sakura leaves, fell down the soft feeling on Melati's skin, let her know winter has finally left the place, giving her permission to go outside. Manami pulled at the string, binding them together.

"Ah, yes, yes, I know Manami, I'm coming"

Melati started walking, in the direction of the district where the substitute Shinigami would be.

"Ah, Melati-san" A familiar voice startled Melati, quickly turning around, only feeling the presence of the orange head she needed to find.

"Ichigo, seriously don't scare me like that. You know I can't see a damn thing, well sorta…" Melati calmed down, petting the lynx making sure, she wouldn't attack Ichigo all of the sudden for startling her. "What makes you come to this place, Ichigo?"

"Ah, yeah, right, I have some news for you, it isn't something we should speak out in the open, Urahara-san is waiting, he would explain everything when you are there." Ichigo explained, turning half around, showing his profile to the two girls.

Manami already started walking, following the orange-head to wards the store. Melati didn't say a word, knowing Urahara, the new only could be about Soul Society, or her parents. Hoping it would be the latter.

"Urahara-san, I brought her" Ichigo entered the store, already finding the manager standing inside, his expression on his face already gave Ichigo the feeling, whatever the news may be, it isn't a pleasant one.

_Thankfully Melati-san is blind, if she would see Urahara-san's expression now, she would already know the new can't be good. _Ichigo turned around, finding the young woman waiting, until he walked further into the shop.

"Manami, be a good girl and try not to bruise Ichigo all over when we are talking, okay, perhaps the news Urahara-san wants to tell us is about my family."

"I'm glad you came along immediately when Kurosaki-san came to get you. Though I'm afraid the news I am about to tell you isn't about your parents or your little sister. It is far worse than that." Urahara began.

Melati didn't want to loose her hopes knowing the news isn't about her family. "What is it then?" She asked.

"I presume you know Aizen Sousuke…" Urahara watched the young woman, seeing no emotion at all when he mentioned the ex-captain of the fifth squad.

"You mean the one that betrayed Soul Society together with Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname, the captain that is now in Hueco Mundo or whatever the place is called…" Loosening the string, from Manami's choker, letting her sit freely in the room.

"Yes, that is the man I mean." Urahara placed his fan on the table.

"What about him?" Melati asked, still not loosing her cool, during the change in Urahara's tone.

"It appears he is searching for the Malaikat Hitam. You know where I am getting at don't you…"

"The Fallen Angel, I can recall the myth slightly from the stories my mother used to tell me. But I guess the only person, who knows the complete story about is my aunt who is in Indonesia. Knowing, I can't travel without Manami around, I wont be able to travel to Indonesia" Melati turned her face from the lynx to the blonde man.

"Yes, it is as you say, but I'm afraid that Malaikat is real, alive to be more exact. Though we are not sure why Aizen would want the Malaikat, but we _do_ know that he wants to use it as a defense in his army. With the angel on his side, the arrancar will be able to fight without limitations."

Melati sighed. "This sure sucks, so what Ichigo told me earlier, the arrancar, are those weird people, dressed in white with some mask fragments, right?"

Urahara nodded. "Indeed,"

"Urahara-san isn't it safer for her to stay with you, knowing Aizen, he wont let her live that easily." Ichigo meddled.

"That is the reason why we are going to give her lynx a device that will alarm us when the arrancar are coming to her."

Melati giggled. "Seems you already learned the lesson, from what happens when you let a man stay with me, Manami is a strict guardian. She will never let a suspicious guy stay."

The lynx stretched out, walking towards Urahara, receiving the device.

"Yeah, I guess that is what happens when you have Renji near you." Ichigo said.

"I think more his Zabimaru caused Manami to react to harshly." Melati filled in. "Manami, is the only thing in my life I value more than my own. If anything would happed to her, I don't know what I will do. I guess Manami is feeling the same." Melati searched for the string.

"Need some help with that?" Ichigo got up, helping Melati with the iron string, carefully Ichigo walked over to the young woman.

Manami ignored the orange-head letting him help her master, tying her to the bracelet.

"My, my aren't we submissive Manami?" Melati teased. "Urahara-san thank you for the information. When those arrancar are coming to my place, Manami will guide me out there, probably leading me to Ichigo's house."

"When we hear about your families residents, we surely let you know." Urahara said, his friendly tone back in his voice.

"Though Urahara-san can you promise me one thing though…" Melati turned around. "If my family would appear as an arrancar, please do tell me. I don't like it when people around have secrets for me, knowing I am blind, I understand they worry, but what worries me more is that they don't trust me when I hear such thing as my sister is part of Aizen's army. When that happens, please do tell me."

"We'll just hope that will never happen though, but if you are certain to handle the burden of knowing your family attacking Kurosaki-san, or anybody else here in Karakura Town, then yes I will tell you."

Melati smiled. "Thanks. Later Ichigo, when those arrancar arrive again, say hi to them from me, oh, kick their asses to hell when you are at it." Melati waved the two goodbye, returning to her house.

"Urahara-san, you aren't going to tell her, if that would happen, are you?" Ichigo asked, watching the young woman disappear in the distance.

"You figured…" Urahara said playfully.

Ichigo left the place as well, returning to his own place.

_Kurosaki-san, I'm afraid I wont be able to do as you say. If you felt correctly, Akemi-san's reiatsu calmed down when I said I would tell her. With her mind still unstable, Aizen sure will take advantage of Akemi-san, taking her to Hueco Mundo, trying to find out where to find the Fallen Angel. _

Almost home, Manami stopped in her tracks.

"Manami, what is wrong, you stopped all of the sudden, we aren't home yet are we?" Melati looked up, finding an other four legged big cat. "My, it is beautiful." Melati walked over to the big cat, Manami pulled at the string trying to convince her master not to come closer to the big cat.

"Manami?" Melati took a closer look. "Wait, if I am able to see you, means you are a soul.

The big cat shocked, finding a human who could see him. Taking an offensive stance as Melati came closer.

Manami did the same, standing in front of her master.

Melati stopped in her tracks, kneeling, reaching out one hand to big white cat. "Say ,big boy, what is your name? Can you tell me your name?"

_She sure has some guts if she doesn't back of, even if I am in my adjuchas form. _It finally spoke. "Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow, what kind of big cat are you?" Melati took a seat on the stone floor. Still her hand on the same spot.

_What kind of? What kind of woman is she? _Again it spoke. "Pantera" Grimmjow said quickly, facing the lynx in front of him.

"A white panther, such beauty you are." Melati didn't noticed the hole at the abdomen, as she spoke. Manami growled, finding it weird to see a white panther with a hole.

"You better listen to the lynx, woman, I ain't somebody you should be screwing around with." Grimmjow turned away from the couple, not coming very far, he fell to the ground when he started walking.

"Grimmjow?" Melati ran over to the panther. Stroking it's hard skin. "Feels like an armor." Melati shocked when she felt the sticky substance on her hands. "You are bleeding! Manami help me with this. He is wounded!"

Manami doubted whether she should help or not. Seeing the pain in her masters eyes, she knew, she should help, when she is looking like that, though the word Hollow kept on coming to the lynx's mind. Giving in the lynx helped the panther up.

"Stupid woman" Grimmjow said finally, before he let the lynx carry him to where ever the two lived.

"I hear that all the time, Grimmjow, but I guess that is because people can't see that I am blind." Melati smiled.

"Makes you even more foolish" Grimmjow said somewhat whispering.

"Really? We'll see soon enough, but first let's go to my house and treat those wounds, when you are all better you can rethink about whether I am really foolish." Melati answered calm.

"That we are" Grimmjow answered.

**A/N **

**Yes yes Grimmjow is in his adjuchas form. Though dun worry he'll be back to normal soon enough ;)**

**Anyway let me say this now. The only thing Melati is able to see are souls, spirits etc. so when Ichigo or any other Shinigami is in their gigai she wont be able to see them, however when they in their Shinigami form she **_**is **_**able to see them. Hopefully that makes things clear ^^**

**If you want to know how Melati and Manami looks like, just wait, I still need to draw them both. When it is done, you'll be able to see it on .com.**

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you guys think of it ^^**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lynx and the Panther

**A/N**

**Chapter two! Still haven't drew Melati and Manami yet ^^' sketch is there though, mya enjoy, chap 2**

**The lynx and the Panther.**

"There all set, hopefully it wasn't all too bad, maah I guess the bandaging looks screwed up since I don't know where to bind them" Melati laughed nervously.

"Che" Grimmjow looked away dissatisfied, knowing a blind human being treated him, a woman on top of that. "Why did you help in the first place, woman"

Melati looked surprised. "Why you ask…" Melati put away the aid kit. "Hm, I don't know I felt like it" She smiled. "Anyway, Grimmjow why are you here, if I may ask."

"Like the hell I am going to tell" Grimmjow answered still annoyed.

Melati sighed "Well when those wounds are healed up, you can leave anytime from this place, but as long as you are wounded, I can't let you go outside."

"Don't fucking underestimate me, human! Even with these wounds I can kill you easily!"

Manami jumped in front of Melati, growling back to the panther, not showing any fear. Melati petted Manami, thanking for her concern.

"You know, I presume you are one of the strongest of your kind, but so is my Manami, the last of her own clan. I understand I that I won't stand a chance against you, I already knew the first time I saw you outside. But even so, you won't be able to scare me away with foul words." _Not anymore that is. _Melati left the two big cats in the large living room. Silence entered the room, only the hard breathing of Grimmjow was clearly to hear.

"What the hell do you want? Huh! Can't you say a damn thing?"

_It is as my master says; foul words won't scare us away! Not her, not me, as long my master isn't afraid then neither shall I, when she is, I will protect her from that fear!_

"So you can talk though telepathy, some sick technique." Grimmjow muttered.

_Only when the other is a big cat, like yourself, I am able to communicate, though you aren't a cat, or a big cat. That form what is it? That hole you have, means you are a Hollow, though don't looks like those weird creatures my master has come across very often._

"Don't you fucking dare to compare me to a damn Gillian! I'll fucking tear you to shreds!" Grimmjow growled.

_What the hell is that? Gillian?_

"Go protect your damn master; I got other shit to do." Grimmjow turned away, walking to the porch, finding himself in an old Japanese mansion. "The hell!"

Manami simply followed. Watching the birds sing in the big sakura tree in the middle of the garden. Taking a seat next to Grimmjow.

_Akemi Melati, she is eldest daughter of an old generation of mediums. Many people who grieve for the lost of their beloved ones come here for consoles. Though after the death of the latest master of this place, everything else became my masters', as she is the last one of this clan. You do understand, even if she can't see a damned thing in this god forsaken world, she is able to fight on equal grounds with souls, spirits, even Hollows._

"Why the fuck are you here then?" Grimmjow asked,

_I am her guardian, when she goes outside she needs eyes to see the world. Those eyes, is me. I am her eyes. _

"Grimmjow, it appears you already found the best place in the house." Melati took a seat next to both big cats. Placing one hand on Manami's head. The other next to Grimmjow's left paw. Softly she starts humming, hearing the birds sing along with the melody, Melati is humming. "This place brings back memories; perhaps that is why I like it this much here. Though it can be very lonely, such a big place, for only one person _and_ a big cat."

"Why are you telling me this?" Grimmjow leaned forward, placing his head on his front paws.

"Because I can't communicate with Manami, though I have a feeling she understands what I am saying, but I am afraid I can't understand her feelings. How hard I pray, that wish hasn't come true yet. You on the other hand I can hear, maybe because you are a Hollow, I don't know, but it soothes." Doubting if she should place a hand on Grimmjow's head. Melati kept her hand where it was.

Manami watched her master, closing her eyes after seeing Melati didn't pet Grimmjow on his head as well. The three relaxed for a while on the porch, Melati felt her energy fade, slowly her head dropped.

_She overdid herself again. _Manami sighed. _Grimmjow, mind helping me with carrying her to her room? It is the least you can do after she healed you._

"I don't owe her damn thing." Grimmjow grunted, ignoring the lynx, he watched the female try to lift the young woman. He sighed. "You're worthless guardian."

_Shut up!_

Grimmjow helped the lynx, grabbing Melati at her collar, pulling her towards the lynx placing the human body over the lynx.

_That ain't that hard was it?_

"Shut the hell up," Grimmjow followed the lynx to the appointed room. The room was filled with dozens of stuffed animals, their shapes varied from tigers to panthers.

_As you can see, my master's favorite type of animal is big cats. According to the neighbor, my master always has loved big cats. Never fearing the fact she could be tore to shreds if she came to close. It never held her back. I guess the sole reason you are still alive and treated by her is thanks to this. _

The lynx placed the girl on top of the bed, taking a seat next to her, making sure she wouldn't be cold. Manami looked up to Grimmjow, who was still sitting at the door entrance of the room.

_So what are you going to do now, Grimmjow? My master is asleep now; you can do as you wish, either to her or to me. You can go if you wish to go. _

"Like I am going to tell you, what the hell I am going to do." Grimmjow left the room, minding his won business, discovering the vast mansion. _This place is fucking large only for one damned human! If only I could change back to my normal form I could get the fuck out of this place. When that damned Ulquiorra finds out about this place, he is defiantly going to take all credit for this shit. Like hell I am going to let that happen._

Grimmjow walked back to the same place where the three sat. Resting, hoping his powers would come back earlier.

Time went by slowly, midday became night. Slowly the birds stopped their singing, the garden went silent for a while before the cicada started to liven up the vast place. Manami woke up from the tjirping noise.

_Damn not again. Those fucking, insects!_ Manami watched her master, still sleeping softly, deciding to ignore the insects; Manami watched the dark blue sky the light of the moon entered the room. Feeling the cold sneakily enter the room. Manami left her place next to Melati, finding a blanket to cover her master. Shoving away the door to the next room, filled with dozens of fabric, Manami found the blanket quickly. Not noticing Grimmjow watching her take care of Melati.

_Che, why the fuck do I even care about this damn human? _Grimmjow walked away, finding his own place within the premises. Finding his place, he rested, waiting for his powers to return.

The next morning, the sun find her way into Melati's bedroom, waking her up. Slowly Melati open her eyes finding the same darkness she sees every time of the day or night. The empty feeling the room, felt uneasy.

"Manami, where are you girl?" Melati got out of the bed. Carefully she walks out of her room to the porch. Step by step Melati keeps on walking, moving her hands randomly in the air, to feel where she is. "Manami? Sayang?"

"Did the lynx ditch you?" Grimmjow came around the corner finding Melati at the living room entrance.

Melati turned her face to where the voice came from, finding Grimmjow in human form, his blue eyes were the first thing that caught Melati's attention. Ice blue eyes together with blue hair. Surprised she walked over to the man. Questionably she asked;

"Grimmjow? Is that you?"

"What you're even more blind, than you already are huh, foolish human." Grimmjow answered bluntly.

Melati smiled at ease. "Cat or human, your attitude doesn't change"

Grimmjow turned his head away to the garden, ignoring the comment made by the young woman. One hand at his waist the other relaxed next to his body. He glanced to Melati's right hand, finding the silver colored bracelet, the small hole took his attention. Looking back to the garden, he glanced back to Melati once more, finding red liquid flowing down her right hand.

"What did you do to your right hand?" He asked curiously.

Melati reacted surprised, leveling her hand to her head, feeling the sticky liquid with her left hand. "I guess when I tried to find Manami I cut myself to one of the sharp edges" Melati placed her left hand behind her head, laughing embarrassed.

Grimmjow walked over to the woman, finding her at least one head shorter than himself. Reaching out to Melati's right hand, bringing it to his mouth, licking away the blood. "Stay here, don't you fucking dare to move from this spot!"

Melati did as told, knowing she couldn't do much without the help of her lynx. Grimmjow remember clearly where Melati hid the aid kit. Opening the small cabin, taking out the even smaller box. He searched for the band aid, after he found what he searched for, he placed the kit back to where it belonged. Walking back to Melati find her sitting on the porch, already humming again. "Show me that hand."

Melati didn't stopped humming, giving Grimmjow the hand with the cut.

Grimmjow stitched the band aid on the cut. "Don't you dare to use the excuse fore helping me again. This is a repayment for treating me."

Manami snorted, finding the panther calm, helping her master. Grimmjow turned his head. "You worthless guardian, shouldn't you be the one treating her?" he said.

Manami didn't say a word, walking to her master, taking place in front her. The warm feeling of the animal soothed Melati. Manami faced Grimmjow, looking him right in the eye. _Now that wasn't all to hard to do was it?_

Grimmjow twitched his eye, knowing the female lynx set him up to repay his debt to Melati. "Che, females…" he grunted.

Melati plainly smiled, enjoying the morning with the two big cats. "Grimmjow before I forget you do need some new clothes if you want to fill in here…"

"Who the fuck told you I'm staying here? I got my own stuff to do!" Grimmjow sighed. _I should've left when she was still asleep._

**A/N**

**For your info:**

**Sayang: honey, darling, is an Indonesian word, you use to someone who is close to you, example, mother to daughter, or in this case human to a very close animal friend, hopefully this makes the word clear ^^'**


	3. Chapter 3: The new Company

**The New ****Company**

"Manami, can you get my phone…" Melati yelled through the mansion, hearing soft growls from the lynx. When a soft push against Melati's leg came, she bended her knees to the eye level of the lynx, hand placing in front of her, waiting for a small technologic device. "That's a good girl, I need to call Urahara-san for a gigai for Grimmjow, people will think I'm weird when they see me talking to myself all of the sudden." Melati smiled. _Even if they know I am medium, it still looks weird for them when I'm talking to one of them._

"Woman, I fucking told you I don't need t your help!" Grimmjow heard the final sentence. Walking up to the young woman, who was still close to the floor.

"If that is so, then why are you still here? You could've left the moment you got your human body back could you?" Melati got back to her feet, looking up to the blue haired man. Finding out she is one and half head shorter than the man.

"Che, fine, don't cry for me when I am gone, woman!" Grimmjow left the two females. He left the vast mansion, outside he tore the sky open, making his pathway with the garganta, leaving the world of the living.

"He really did leave… That's a pity, anyway, Manami let's just visit Urahara-san, we'll get us some gigai's, now and then people intend to ask to see theit own family members. I don't mind, as long they pay me for it." Melati smiled. _Being blind also has its troubles along the way. Every month I need to go to the hospital, getting a check up, waiting for the same news over and over again. My eyes need to heal; they need their own time to recover. So the doctor says. When will they just tell me the truth, my eyesight will never come back no matter how long I'll wait._ Melati took a seat on the couch; she waited for the lynx to arrive with her bag, the chain and her coat.

The sound of the chains echoed through the vast mansion, Melati simply waited until the feeling of fur was within her reach. She did not have to wait very long; Manami came back quickly, giving her master the things she needed.

As usual, the lynx helped her master with everything; patiently she waited until everything was set. _That idiotic panther. Where did he go? Leaving my master just like that._

"Manami is something wrong girl, you've been awfully quiet."

_Crap, ever since that guy came I forgot that I can't communicate with her. _ The lynx walked closer to her master, placing her head on Melati's lap. Manami closed her eyes, as she felt the soft hand on her head, petting her, telling her Melati is no longer afraid.

"Are you ready?" Melati asked, carefully standing up, trying not to cut herself again, against the sharp edges around the mansion. "You know Manami, Grimmjow, I think he'll be back soon enough. Perhaps sooner than we think, I didn't help him only because he is a panther, no, that would make me a terrible medium. I helped him because I felt I had to help him." Melati closed the door behind her, locking it before she left the place. "It is the first thing we learn, either from mother or from grandma. Help every soul, regardless of who he is, what he is, or what its intentions are."

_Some crazy lesson, being a medium sure has its dangerous parts. Though being blind like yourself, make things even more dangerous._ Manami didn't butch, still listening to the calm words, and the true meaning behind the words her master spoke.

The calm morning didn't last for long as the device on Manami's choker began to resonate. _It's the alarm for the arrancar, they've come._

"Manami, what is that sound? Is it the device Urahara-san gave you?"

Hearing the fear in Melati's voice, Manami didn't hesitate to start running immediately. Running towards the place where she could find either Ichigo, or Urahara. Melati felt the chain pulled her quickly adapting to Manami's pace, regaining her strength, knowing the lynx would get her out of the scene, quickly as possible.

"Yo! Did ya'll miss me?"

The familiar voice made Melati stopped in her tracks. Manami looked up, finding the same blue haired man from this morning. Grimmjow. Manami growled as she saw the mask fragment on his face. Already hours too late. Melati's trust was already halfway there, making its way to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow? What's wrong? Why are you here?" Melati looked up, in the middle of her black vision, the white and blue colored her sight. Noticing the mask fragment just as late as Manami. "Arrancar…"

"Ya damn right I am, I am the Sexta, Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Foolish woman, thanks to you I'm fully healed. Right now I can beat that ass of yours to our place. You have enough of time to talk with the damned Gillian in Hueco Mundo!" Grimmjow floated to the ground.

"Grimmjow, know your mission. Aizen-sama needs the woman, don't go tell things, mere trash needn't to know the real meaning" a second arrancar came, his pale skin, green cat-like eyes and black hair, gave Melati new colors to her vision.

"Cat eyes…" she whispered.

"Woman, you are coming with us. This is an order." The pale man said, reaching his hand towards Melati.

"Arrancar… dua Arrancar… dua…" Melati kept on looking surprised to the two males.

"Quatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer" the pale man answered.

"Before I go anywhere tell me, Ulquiorra, what kind of animal are you, those eyes tell me, you are related to animals with excellent eyesight." Melati's breathing became harder with the minute, as more and more, high level reiatsu came closer to her.

"None of your concern, woman." Ulquiorra answered, never lowering his still reached out hand.

_Damn you panther! _Manami stood in front of Melati. _I know I can't stand a chance against you, but why are you here? Why do you need my master so eagerly?_

"None of your damn business, ya damned lynx" Grimmjow scoffed.

"You can hear her thoughts? Grimmjow? Can you hear what she is thinking?" Melati lost her cool, knowing someone she met overnight, could understand her lynx, while she who is living with her for 15 years could not. Running towards the panther, holding the hem of his jacket. "Say, tell me!"

Grimmjow took his chance placing his hands on Melati's waist throwing her over his shoulder. "You're coming with us"

Manami took the chain into her mouth, trying to pull Melati back to her side. _If she goes I'll go with her, you hear me!_

"Don't fuck with me, you damned lynx, just what the hell are you supposed to do? Huh! You can't even protect your own damn master!" Grimmjow yelled holding Melati even tighter in his grip.

"Wait, Grimmjow, you know I can't do anything without her. I promise I'll be a good girl and come with you. Just don't hurt her! Let her come with me. I promise she won't do anything. Just don't hurt her. Please I'm begging you!" tears fell down the young woman's eyes. For the first time in her life as a blind woman. Melati felt the tears run down her eyes.

_Master? What are you saying! Don't go with them, even if you go they won't let live just like that! Master! _

Ulquiorra turned around, seeing the reinforcements of Soul Society coming their way. "Grimmjow, Aizen-sama waits for us in Hueco Mundo, take the trash lynx as well,"

"Keh, don't ya order me around." Grimmjow placed Melati back on the floor, removing the choker around Manami's neck. "You'll get a new one for the lynx." He said slightly calmer.

Melati nodded, wiping away the tears. Getting back up she held on to Grimmjow's jacket. Manami followed the group, turning her head around, giving one last look to the world of the living before the garganta closed.

_Strawberry, sorry, I couldn't protect my master well enough. I've let an arrancar stay at our house, take the trust of my master and let her be taken away by the same arrancar. You can punish me when I get back. If I get back._

Ichigo found the choker on the floor. Picking it up, the warm feeling still remained.

"Damn it!"

**A/N**

**Some other info, Manami's thought are only heard by Grimmjow, regardless of his form. **

**Second**

**Dua**** = two in Indonesian. ^^**

**On more thing, is Ulquiorra's last name Cifer or Schiffer? I've seen both so can anyone tell me which one is the right spelling…. Otherwise I keep on using Cifer since it sounds more exotic XD**


End file.
